


Stole my sandwich first, then my heart

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, First Meetings, Kyoutani's there too but he's not named and doesn't talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Hanamaki's sandwich gets stolen.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 2





	Stole my sandwich first, then my heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/142689915614/is-supposed-to-be-for-le-amewzings-prompt-back), originally a request!

Takahiro snorted in his sandwich and coughed, hammering on his chest to try and make the mouthful he had taken pass through his esophagus. Matsukawa was smirking as he passed him a water bottle to help him. Between the two of them, their Pokemons minded their own business, used to their trainers’ antics. Matsukawa always waited for Takahiro to be trying to swallow his food before throwing in a bad joke or a terrible pun that would make him laugh for sure.

Takahiro put down his sandwich, making sure to put it on the paper towel and opened the bottle.

“Someday, I won’t manage to swallow– don’t laugh, you ass– and you’ll have my death on your conscience; I hope you know that, Issei.”

“If I could kill you like that, you’d have been dead ages ago, I think.”

Takahiro laid a dramatic hand on his chest. “I knew you wanted to get rid of me, Issei. I can’t believe my own flesh and blood, my brother from another mother, my _bro_ wants me dead.” Matsukawa spat out his drink, bursting into laughter. Takahiro smirked and put down his bottle, reaching out to grab his sandwich to finish it.

Only for his hand to touch something slimy.

His hand jerked away from the unexpected touch and he looked down quickly. His eyes met dark blue ones, and before he could react, the half-eaten sandwich disappeared into the thief’s mouth, before it slid back into the lake behind Takahiro.

“HEY! I WAS GONNA EAT THAT!” Takahiro shouted to the water, pointing an accusing finger to where the thief disappeared. “COME BACK HERE! SLOWBRO, FOLLOW IT!”

Slowbro looked up from its food slowly, staring at Takahiro and processing his orders. Takahiro grimaced but patted his head anyway. He looked around to try and see if he could find the thief somewhere, though he admitted he wasn’t very sure he would find it. He didn’t have much time to recognize what it was, but he sure knew it was a Pokemon. He sighed, only spotting a few people at the other side of the lake, but nothing that would look like a slimy Pokemon around. He spotted Matsukawa’s Lapras and Lumineon eating their own food, them having clearly not followed the happening events. They couldn’t help either, damn.

“I can’t believe someone would dare to steal your sandwich.”

“I know, right?”

“I mean, your mix of ingredients is disgusting enough in my opinion for anyone not to even look at it, to be honest.” Matsukawa shook his head, shrugging.

“Hey!” He pouted and crossed his arms on his chest. His sandwich was the most delicious thing in the world, mind you.

He looked around, checking on his Pokemons since he didn’t really have much to do anymore. His Mienshao was drinking some Soda Pop; his Fraxure was… fighting the table, nothing unusual there; Slowbro was back at eating. Cubone was trying to make her way on his back, grabbing with a bit of trouble the fabric of his t-shirt (holding a bone in your hand didn’t really help getting up there). Takahiro’s eyes started searching for his last Pokemon. Whom he did not find. And not finding his Gengar was _never_ a good thing.

“Hey Issei, have you seen my Gen– Urgh!” He leaned back, trying not to get choked by his collar and tried to reach Cubone. He managed to pick up the small Pokemon and brought her in front of him, adjusting his collar and coughing a little bit. “Wow there, kiddo. What’s wrong?” Cubone wiggled her way out of his hands and jumped on his shoulder, pointing with her bone to the other side of the lake. “What? What’s ther– Oh my god, Issei.”

Matsukawa looked up from where he was feeding his Flareon and followed Takahiro’s eyes. “… Oh god.”

Both of them got up quickly, apologizing to their pokemons as they brought them back into their pokeballs (safe for Cubone and Lapras) and packed their bags again the fastest way they had ever done it. Matsukawa asked Lapras if it was willing to help them reach the other side of the lake before bad things happened. Thankfully it nodded and turned its back to them, waiting for them to climb and sit. Once they were seated, Lapras gave one powerful stroke with its flippers and there they went, crossing the lake as fast as one could.

Takahiro jumped off Lapras as soon as they reached land, throwing himself on his Gengar. Of course, of _course_ , all he achieved with that was going through it and face-planting on the ground, throwing away in his fall the water balloon Gengar was holding right before. Water balloon that went gracefully bursting on someone’s head.

The stranger’s friends stopped their battle to look over there and Takahiro heard one of them burst into laughter. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face and looked at his and Matsukawa’s Gengars. Matsukawa’s was snickering while his own was looking away and whistling, like it had not been the cause of all the ruckus. He turned to the stranger to apologize, but before he could, a waterjet hit him in the face.

“What the fuck?!” He wiped his face and glared at the pokemon who had just used a water move on him. “Wait, yOU’RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY SANDWICH!” The Vaporeon in front of him huffed, apparently offended by such an accusation. But Takahiro remembered a blue flash disappearing in the water and Vaporeon’s ability to melt in water would explain why he couldn’t see it swimming away. Well, none of his or Matsukawa’s pokemons would have been able to follow him, in the end.

“Excuse me, but who do you think you are to accuse my Vaporeon of theft? Vaporeon has stayed by my side the whole afternoon.”

“Well, I’m sorry to break it to you but it has not and it stole my food. I demand compensation for that.”

“Compensation? It’s not mine or my Vaporeon’s fault if you can’t keep an eye on your stuff. Even if Vaporeon did steal your food – which it did not – your food is your own responsibility.”

Takahiro glared at the stranger. That guy had some nerves; trying to make it Takahiro’s fault when all of this happened only because of his Vaporeon! Matsukawa patted his shoulder to calm him down, which only half-worked. At least he wasn’t going to punch the face of that pretty boy. Even if he really wanted to.

One of the stranger’s friends approached and held out his hand, holding an onigiri. Takahiro blinked at him a moment but took it anyway. Hey, if he could get food, he wouldn’t refuse it.

“Shinji, no.” The pretty boy sighed.

“You know Vaporeon took it, Shigeru.”

“They didn’t have to know we knew, though.”

“So you admit your Vaporeon stole my food?” Takahiro smirked.

“I admit that you’re a pain in the ass, that’s already a lot in my opinion.” The stranger– Shigeru– narrowed his eyes at him. With his arms crossed like that, he could almost look intimidating, even if he was shorter than Takahiro. _Almost_. But somehow his hair dried and started sticking out everywhere. And Takahiro couldn’t help snorting.

Shinji was biting down his lip, clearly amused while their other friend was already gone and laughing. Matsukawa’s shoulders were shaking as he tried not to end up like their friend.

Shigeru sighed and carefully picked up a small pokemon from the top of his head, hidden in his hair. The Joltik in his hand buzzed and he rubbed his thumb on its fur and smiled softly.

“You scared it,” he said, looking up at Takahiro with a pout.

“Well, I’m sorry buddy.” Takahiro held out a finger for it and Joltik threw a spark to it. Takahiro smiled and patted it with his finger before looking back at its trainer. Shigeru was smiling fondly at the spider, visibly attached to it. That was a nice look on him, Takahiro thought.

“Soooo,” Matsukawa started, startling the both of them and making them look up. “before the two of you start acting like in a bad romance movie with all the sparkles and all, I suggest we reach the next town? We’re apparently heading to the same place and well, might as well let you two have a nice first date in town, right?” He finished with a shit-eating grin, clearly satisfied when both Takahiro’s and Shigeru’s faces grew hotter.

“Are you sure it’s not for yourself?” Takahiro retorted when he noticed how close to Shinji Matsukawa was standing. Matsukawa replied by grinning more and Takahiro shook his head.

“Guess it can’t be helped, then.” Shigeru snorted, and Takahiro took a look at Shinji’s face and understood that it clearly was for themselves. “By the way, I’m Shigeru Yahaba.” Shigeru said, holding out his free hand to him. Takahiro shook it, grinning.

“Takahiro Hanamaki. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
